Date
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Sinceramente nunca creyó que una cita pudiese llegar a ser en parte algo diferente pero no importaba mucho si estaba a con él. [SilPearl Week 2018].


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Pearl.

 **Notas:** Escrito para el primer día de la SilPearl Week.

* * *

 **D** ate

* * *

—¿¡Una cita!? ¡Tendrás una cita! —exclama emocionado el chico de cabellos negros quien parecía disfrutar de la noticia de muchas maneras—; así que Silver es todo un galán, ¿quién es la afortunada? ¿Acaso es Crys? —pregunta tratando de sacar conjeturas, aunque en parte esta seguro de la opción que ha dado después de todo no puede imaginar a nadie más considerando que el otro no suele hablar con muchas chicas. Es decir, puede contar con una mano a las chicas con quienes el pelirrojo tiene una amistad.

El de ojos plateados simplemente niega, si se lo contaba a él era porque necesitaba consejos en parte, si bien Blue sería mejor sabe que ella acabaría con un interrogatorio bastante enorme acerca de _la afortunada._ Y sabe que debe aclarar eso antes de que Gold siga soltando nombre de chicas al azar porque no le interesa para nada ninguna de sus opciones, al menos no como para tener una cita. Toma una bocanada de aire mientras trata de pensar que Gold no empezará con cosas casi al azar—. No es una chica —indica no mirando al otro. Pensándolo mejor hubiera sido menos incomodo con Blue.

Gold tan sólo le ve confundido tratando de entender, Silver tendrá una cita y no será con una chica, eso significa—. ¿Es un chico? —Tan sólo basto hacer la pregunta para saber que ese era el caso—, no sabia que te iban los chicos, pero ese no es el punto; entonces mi primera opción será Green —indica manteniendo la emoción ya que debía descubrir quien sería con quien saldría su amigo. Aunque en parte sería difícil dado a que las opciones que tiene en parte son chicos que tienen novia o no interesados en esas cosas, aunque luego recuerda algo, ¿qué no Silver estaba últimamente hablando con un chico de segundo año, trata de recordar el nombre mientras ve que Silver esta hablando; no le presta atención ya que debe concluir con el misterio—. ¿Pearl? Así se llama, ¿no? —pregunta creyendo estar seguro.

Silver trata de no golpearse en el rostro, le estaba explicando que sería a con el rubio, pero parece que no le había prestado atención. Seguro Blue anda en casa así que no sería tarde como para poder pedirle consejos a ella.

* * *

—¿Así que los mayores? No esperaba que ese fuera tu tipo de chicos Pearl —indica Platinum mientras toma otro poco de té; tenía muchas dudas, pero luego de ver al rubio tan apenado y a la vez molesto por decirle aquello supone que mejor no presiona. Luego obtendrá sus respuestas. Al menos Diamond no estaba interrumpiendo demasiado la conversación como la última vez que hablaron algo serio así que podría decirse que por el momento estaba en parte satisfecha—. ¿Y a donde irás? ¿Cómo te vestirás? —Si bien su curiosidad acerca los gustos del ajeno; ahora tenía ganas de saber si sería como una cita de los miles de libros que ha leído de romance.

Pearl la ve unos segundos antes de suspirar—. No es una cita como tal, sólo iremos al parque posiblemente a comer helado —comenta mientras niega, es obvio que realmente no ha pensado mayor cosa y dudaba que tuviera que ir arreglado a más no poder. Sería como ir a una salida con Dia, excepto que está vez sería con Silver (quien le gusta), así que no debería hacer la mayor cosa más que ser puntual y platicar, ¿no?

—¿Puedo ir? —cuestiona el de ojos azules mientras deja la galleta que tenía en un plato—. Hace tiempo que no salimos por un helado y sería genial hacerlo.

La chica tan sólo niega mientras ve a Diamond—. No puedes, es una cita y no debes ser la tercera rueda —explica mientras piensa como distraer al de cabellos negros ese día porque sabe que a él no le hace gracia compartir mucho a Pearl—; quizás podríamos ver una película nosotros dos, así podrás comer palomitas y nachos; además Pearl podría llegar luego y unirse a nosotros —cuenta esperando que acepte porque no quiere que arruine la cita dado a que necesita los detalles también.

El rubio agradece mentalmente porque él no podría negarse mucho a Diamond, después de todo era como un pequeño hermano, demasiado insistente—. Bien, tendremos luego una noche de películas —suelta, aunque en parte también agradece que la chica se ocupe porque la conoce bastante bien y está seguro de que si ella tuviera la oportunidad le espiaría. Realmente sus amigos son un tema difícil en muchos sentidos, pero aun así los quiere como para contarle de las cosas más simples como la salida (no cita) que tendrá con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Despertó; estaba algo ansioso, a decir verdad, aunque no debería estarlo, es una simple salida. Eso. Sólo una salida. Ya que tiene tiempo trata de ocupar su mente, así que se levanta para sentir el ligero frío que hay por abandonar su cama. Tan sólo acomoda las mantas sobre esta.

No sabe si tomar una ducha o ver si ya hay desayuno así que decide hacer lo segundo después de todo así podrá salir sin mayor dificultad y a la vez así tendría tiempo para ir. Simplemente baja rumbo al comedor olvidándose un momento de la salida y no necesita ir más allá de la puerta de su habitación para sentir el aroma de panqueques cosa que le hace bajar las gradas de forma rápida.

—Buenos días, mamá —dice rápidamente mientras empieza a servirse con emoción mientras ve como la mujer está cocinando—, ¿por qué estas despierta tan temprano? —pregunta ya que supone que son como las seis de la mañana y al ser sábado su madre suele levantarse un poco más tarde dado a que no debe ir al trabajo.

La mujer tan sólo ve a su hijo unos momentos sin entender—. Siempre me despierto a las nueve los sábados —comenta la mujer mientras nota como en un instante el color parece irse del rostro de su hijo cosa que le hace preocuparse un poco.

—¿Qué hora es? —indaga casi sin creer que fuera ya pasado esa hora y espera no se le haya pasado.

La mujer ve directo al reloj de la cocina sin comprender el actuar del ajeno—. Falta un cuarto para las diez —comenta—, ¿pasa algo?

—Tengo que salir, rayos se me hace tarde —indica mientras hace mentalmente una lista de que debe hacer para así irse en menos de quince minutos ya que quedo con el ajeno justo a las diez en el parque, no podía llegar tarde, Silver se decepciona de seguro o creería que se olvidó. ¡Debió dejar una alarma!

* * *

—Bien, te ves genial —asegura Gold quien desde la mañana estaba _ayudando_ al pelirrojo para estar listo para la cita.

Silver tan sólo suspira, no podía creer que el ajeno le estuviera escogiendo la ropa y ni hablar que su hermana se acabo enterando haciendo que todo fuera un caos cuando menos por el simple hecho de que esos dos tenían ideas demasiado grandes para una cita. Tan sólo era una cita. La primera. Es por ello por lo que no entiende el punto de ir como si fuera un día de invierno (chaqueta y bufanda) y mucho menos los consejos de ambos que son cosas que no pasarían, _principalmente esas ideas indecentes_ que tenía Gold como para darle un paquete de…—; Gold no toques mi cabello —indica mientras se levanta del sofá mientras su hermana regresa.

—Toma —dice dándole un pequeño paquete—, un regalo siempre es algo que se debe dar en una cita; y me costó pensar en uno, pero descuida tu hermana mayor sabe como conseguir información acerca de mi futuro cuñado~ —indica antes de guiñar un ojo y reír.

El pelirrojo no hace preguntas; en definitiva, no quería saber mucho que hizo así que ve aquel paquete, esta envuelto en un papel azul y por el tamaño no sabe que pensar que es—. Gracias.

—¿¡Por qué a ella le agradeces y a mí no!?

—Porque ella no me hace vestir como un esquimal en plena primavera —indica mientras se quita la chaqueta y la bufanda; había un clima bastante agradable y no quería acabar sudando en una cita, no se le hacía algo que debiera pasar—. Aunque gracias por los otros consejos —suelta en un hilo de voz no queriendo que el ajeno se emocione tanto ya que no podría soportarlo tanto si sigue lo dice más alto.

* * *

Cuando llega al parque tan sólo busca una banca para sentarse y donde pueda ver a Pearl cuando ande a por ahí, en todo caso le llamaría luego por cualquier cosa (aunque no sabe si es lo correcto; realmente las citas son bastante complicadas), viendo hacia los lados nota como hay bastantes personas a por ahí, cada una haciendo lo que fuese sin preocuparse a por los demás, se desabotona el primer botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta, realmente no podía creer que Gold se haya empeñado tanto, al menos no toco su cabello del todo.

Se quedo esperando sin saber que podría hacer mientras. Si Pearl le encuentra enviando mensajes, seguro, podría darse una mala idea de lo que sucede y no sería algo que quisiera así que se concentra mejor en el paquete que tiene en las manos, realmente no sabe que es, aunque duda que sea algo muy elaborado además Blue fue quien lo consiguió duda a que sea algo malo. Debió haberle preguntado a la chica.

Cuando su teléfono vibro no supo si revisar o no, pero decide hacerlo luego de un rato cuando vuelve a suceder. Lo desbloquea mientras deja el paquete a un lado y al ver que era un mensaje del rubio no puede evitar sentirse nervioso. ¿Y si quería cancelar la cita? Aquel pensamiento se agrava más al ver que ya pasaron veinte minutos de la hora acordada.

Su corazón late como si hubiera corrido una maratón y es que realmente no puede esperar nada bueno. Aunque luego ese miedo desaparece al igual que la terrible sensación que siente en el pecho. Si bien el mensaje estaba lleno de emoticones el mensaje principal fue el cual le relajo, parece que el rubio estaba llegando algo tarde y le pedía perdón a por eso. Responde tratando de no sonar tan distante después de todo Gold se queja a por ello, pero no es su culpa.

* * *

«Espero no sea nada grave, te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario, Pearl.» No puede evitar sentirse aliviado a por ese mensaje mientras anda divagando un poco. En serio Silver siempre le sorprende cada vez más; esta ocasión aquel mensaje le hizo simplemente suspirar y notar como el ajeno también se preocupaba. Es bastante dulce, aunque no lo parezca, al menos eso cree él.

No recuerda con exactitud cuándo empezó a fijarse más en su superior al principio sólo lo conoció dado a que este le ayudo a llegar a la biblioteca cuando estaba en primer año y después se hicieron amigos. Gustaba hablar con Silver, siempre tenía temas para hablar y aunque a algunos no los entendiera del todo le fascinaba escucharlos. Dejando las platicas de lado el ajeno siempre fue muy atento. No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco recordando los detalles del pelirrojo y siente su corazón latir con fuerza.

No son nada más que amigos, en parte eso le duele porque no puede negar que se siente más que atraído al otro. Odia sentirse así y quizás por eso reniega en parte que es una cita, porque si se ilusiona demasiado dolerá más. Así que trata de no pensar mucho en ello.

Cuando el tren por fin para no puede evitar negar, debe despejar su mente y correr directo al parque. Silver ya lo espero demasiado así que apenas las puertas se abren va a buscarlo sin darse cuenta de que su corazón se ilusiona una y otra vez por ver al mayor. Después de todo en los asuntos del amor no puede decidirse nada.

Para cuando siente ha llegado al parque, agradece no haber topado con nadie y ya estando ahí siente sus piernas algo entumecidas, sabe que no es por el hecho de correr, es ansiedad, y de no ser por su voluntad de tener aquella _salida_ estaría sin poder controlarse.

Al verlo en una banca no puede evitar sonreír, aunque a la vez se siente mal por llegar tarde y lo peor no pudo hacer mayor cosa en su casa más que salir corriendo luego de ducharse y arreglarse—. Lo siento —dice tratando de sonar calmo mientras no sabe cómo saludarlo, ¿debería darle la mano o un beso en la mejilla? —es su primera cita no sabe en parte como actuar y es que si bien han pasado tiempo juntos nunca había sido afuera de la escuela.

Silver se levanta rápidamente al escuchar al ajeno, aunque tuvo la misma duda, realmente no se le ocurrió como debería saludarlo, siente un ligero momento incomodo mientras alza la mano para dársela al otro, tan sólo desvía la mirada. Gold le dio consejos tan inútiles, no necesitaba saber cómo abrir un sachet, pero si como debía saludar a su cita.

Pearl estrecha la mano y no puede evitar creer que debió darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque tuviera que estirarse; aunque en parte eso le hace creer que Silver nunca había tenido una cita… ¿podría ser que era el primero del pelirrojo?

—Descuida, no te paso nada, ¿verdad? —pregunta mientras no sabe si darle ya el paquete que lleva en la mano así que primero pregunta mientras trata de usar su lógica para responder aquella pregunta.

El rubio niega mientras empieza a sentirse más relajado—. No, tan sólo tuve un contratiempo con mi gato —indica, no le iba a decir que olvido poner una alarma o mucho menos que despertó demasiado tarde, no quería darle una mala impresión pese a que el pelirrojo ya le conoce—; espero no hayas esperado mucho.

Niega suavemente, en serio no le molesto para nada esperar, al contrario, le ayudo en parte a olvidar los nervios que tenía inicialmente—. Por cierto, esto es para ti —dice entregando el paquete sin saber que más decir en parte. Al estar en la escuela las conversaciones fluían un poco más por el hecho que le podía preguntar al ajeno de algunas cosas, pero en una cita… si bien tenía una idea de los temas no sabía cómo iniciar.

Pearl por su parte toma con algo de vergüenza el paquete, no esperaba que el ajeno le diera algo—. Gracias, aunque yo no traigo nada para ti —admite sintiendo que estaba quedando mal, debió preguntarle más a Platinum del tema porque en esos momentos no podía evitar sentir que era la primera vez que hablaba con el pelirrojo.

—No importa, tan sólo espero te guste y bueno, ¿quieres ir por el helado? —pregunta, aunque no puede evitar morder rápidamente su labio inferior sintiendo que debería mejor platicar con el otro de cualquier cosa y no ir tan rápido—; ya sabes así podríamos platicar mientras comemos un poco —dice tratando de enmendar ese momento y así tener más tiempo para hablar con el ajeno. Después de todo para eso es una cita, ¿no?

Pearl decide guardar en su bolso el paquete que le dio el ajeno, agradece haber vaciado ayer aquel sino no hubiera podido llevarlo y es que a diferencia del otro llevaba algunas cosas dentro de aquel por si las necesitaba—. Claro —contesta mientras al igual que el ajeno piensa en un tema para conversación el cual le llega rápido a la mente con sólo ver un poco hacía arriba—; ¿vendrás a ver el hanami?

Silver agradece la pregunta del menor, en esos momentos su cabeza era un desastre en parte dado a que no podía concentrarse mucho en un tema, realmente Gold no servía para ayudarle en una cita—. Nunca he ido a uno realmente, así que quizás podría verlo este año, ¿y a tú lo verás?

—Sí —responde casi de inmediato, gustaba bastante de aquel evento y además de ver todos esos pétalos llenando todo lo que esta a su merced—, espero este año no tenga que venir sólo —lo último lo suelta dado a que el año pasado Diamond cogió un resfrió junto a Platinum para aquellas fechas y su madre había decidido ir a visitar a su padre. Así que no le quedo más que ir al evento sin nadie más.

Silver al escuchar eso simplemente asiente—. Entonces podríamos venir juntos, así no estarías solo —indica creyendo que a eso se refería el ajeno y no le molestaba para nada el hecho de poder salir a con el otro una vez más. Al menos sabe que la segunda cita no sería tan mala como la actual donde simplemente caminan a la heladería a por algo, la otra podría ser como un día de campo.

—Claro —de nuevo responde al instante después de todo no puede negarse al mayor y además le hace ilusión saber que podrían salir una vez más; aunque ahora debería pensar como le diría a Dia y a la señorita que no iría a con ellos ese año—. Será genial, podríamos hacer un día de campo como hacen muchos —comenta ya que eso es lo más usual para realizar.

Cuando llegan por fin a la heladería, Silver sonríe, quizás debía dejar de pensarlo mucho y tratar de ser más espontaneo, después de todo podía notar que no era tan diferente a tener una conversación entre clases o receso—. ¿Y pudiste con tu tarea de inglés? —indaga quizás no era un tema para una cita, pero recordó que el ajeno le pidió ayude hace dos días.

Ante la pregunta no puede evitar soltar una risa; no esperaba esa pregunta principalmente porque prácticamente era brincar de un tema a otro de todas formas no le molesto así que asiente mientras van al mostrador—. Gracias a ti todo bien —indica mientras ve a la señorita que esta en el mostrador, pidió un helado de vainilla y escucha como el pelirrojo luego de pensarlo un poco pide uno de chocolate. Lo que no esperaba es que antes de encontrar su billetera el ajeno acabará pagando—. Gracias por el helado —vuelve a agradecer sólo que esta vez a por otro motivo mientras piensa a que invitar a Silver porque después de todo sería mejor de aquella forma.

—No es nada —responde mientras salen del lugar, si bien ahora había un silencio era bastante cómodo así que no era necesaria una platica del todo—; Silver, realmente es raro salir —comenta, aunque lo dice de buena manera y es que creyó que sería como al principio, incomodo, así que le alegra que de a pocos todo vaya siendo como sus platicas normales con los silencios incluidos.

—Lo siento, nunca había tenido una cita —indica de forma sincera mientras ve directo al helado antes de alzar la vista—; no creí que fuera tan malo —admite creyendo que el ajeno lo decía de aquella manera.

El rubio rápidamente niega, no podía creer que eso pasará—. Lo que quiero decir es… —antes de que continúe se frustra un poco consigo mismo; no puede creer que no podía decirle que era raro por varios motivos como el hecho de verlo con algo más que el uniforme, saludarle a solas, o simplemente estar ambos ahí. Tan sólo le falta un poco de voluntad y como siempre lo consigue—, diferente, eso, realmente no esperaba que fuera igual que cuando hablamos en clase y a la vez distinto —suelta aquello mientras por un mal movimiento acaba botando la bola de helado del cono.

Silver tan sólo sonríe realmente Pearl era dulce. No creyó que se refiriera a eso y no puede evitar sentirse mejor ya que creyó que estaba yendo demasiado rápido y segundo que no sabía a como llevar la cita. Aunque al ver como el ajeno acaba botando el helado no puede evitar negar suavemente, el otro a veces era demasiado expresivo y acababa moviéndose de más—. Ten —dice ofreciendo el helado que tenía en mano—; no suelo comer mucho así que no te preocupes —agrega aquello ya que sabía que seguramente el ajeno acabaría rechazándolo o algo parecido.

El de ojos naranja tan sólo suspira antes de aceptar. En serio debía hacer algo a por el pelirrojo después de todo no podía ser el único quien la pasará bien, porque Pearl no puede evitar creer que va bastante bien—. Gracias de nuevo —dice, aunque siente que sus palabras ahora son vacías por ello no lo piensa y sólo reacciona a la _voluntad_ de su cuerpo para darle un beso en la mejilla—; aunque realmente ya es hecho mucho Silver —comenta aquello mientras trata de pensar que podría hacer para devolverle los favores.

Estaba sonrojado a más no poder, realmente no esperaba un beso, aunque no dejaba de pensar que el ajeno era demasiado lindo. Simplemente le gustaba bastante y quizás por ello casi todo le sale natural a con él porque realmente jamás haría tanto a por alguien—. No te preocupes —vuelve a tratar de tranquilizarlo mientras nota algo en el cabello del rubio mientras le ve. Acaba con cuidado retirando lo que era para toparse que era una pequeña flor del árbol. Aún faltaba un poco para que las flores cayeran y no pudo evitar recordar que su hermana cuando era pequeño le decía que si se encontraba con una antes de que todas cayeran era una señal de buena suerte.

—¿Es una flor? —indaga Pearl curioso mientras ve lo que el ajeno tiene en los dedos—; parece que cierta festividad quiere empezar antes de tiempo —comenta—; lo bueno es que tenemos una cita ya preparada a para esa fecha —dice, aunque luego se sonroja, ahora ya estaba pensando en aquellas salidas como citas, trata de ocultarse tras el helado, aunque no funciona porque puede sentir los ojos plateados del ajeno sobre él. No era su culpa emocionarse en parte después de todo el ajeno ya se refirió a aquello como una cita. Al pensar eso simplemente se sonroja pese a que el pelirrojo ha usado el termino desde antes—. Yo me encargaré del día de campo —suelta tratando de no avergonzarse mientras cree que sería una mejor ocasión de hacer algo a para el ajeno.

Silver no espero aquello, simplemente asiente mientras mete la flor que quito del cabello del ajeno a uno de sus bolsillos para así poder conservarla—. Claro, aunque sería mejor si lo dividimos no me gustaría que tuvieras que cargar con todo considerando que vives más lejos… aunque, podría ir a tu casa a ayudarte con todas las cosas —indica creyendo que de esa manera sería mejor—; así no me sentiría mal de dejarte con todo el trabajo.

De nuevo su corazón latió fuerte. Silver era considerado pese a que varios dijeran todo lo contrario, asiente mientras piensa desde ya dejar su alarma que sería vergonzoso que el ajeno le llegará a encontrar con pijama—. Bien, y bueno, así podríamos también pasar más tiempo juntos, después de todo cuando vengo al parque el tren viene casi vacío —no sabía en parte porque comento aquello culpa a la emoción y a sus sentimientos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente, simplemente le gustaba ver como se ponía el ajeno con tan poco—. Será una buena segunda cita, aunque bueno aún tenemos tiempo quizás podríamos ir a algún otro lugar. ¿Quieres ver una película o te gustaría… ir al arcade? —pregunta.

—Escuche que hay una película nueva, aunque, yo invito a las entradas —dice antes que el ajeno pueda negarse; al menos así podrá darle algo para esa cita sin saber que realmente ya le ha dado algo al otro.

Asiente—. En ese caso yo invitaré a las palomitas y refrescos —suelta aquello mientras se atreve y decide seguir el único consejo que cree que servirá de todos los que le dio Gold. Toma la mano libre del ajeno para así caminar con rumbo al cine, después de todo en una cita se hace aquello, ¿no?

Pearl tan sólo se sonrojo y se centra en el helado, o de lo contrario acabará comentando lo bien que siente la mano del ajeno sobre la suya o como esta feliz de que hiciera aquello. Sólo sonríe un poco mientras aprieta un poco queriendo poder disfrutar un poco del ajeno—. Como digas Silver —indica pensando que el ajeno realmente era todo lo que quería y no le molestaría salir en una más o mil más. Mientras fuera él.

* * *

Al llegar a casa simplemente se lanzó a su cama directo, realmente fue una buena cita, no podía evitar sonreír creyendo que realmente él era perfecto, hundió su rostro con la almohada mientras trataba de no sonreír tanto; agradece que su madre no estaba porque seguro de verle tan contento debería responder a todo un interrogatorio. Simplemente no podía evitar sentirse de lo mejor, después de todo es obvio que es correspondido por el ajeno así que es lo mejor que pueda haber. Suspira mientras recuerda algo mientras recapitula aquella cita en su mente. Había olvidado el regalo.

Se levanto bastante rápido para buscar en su bolso, no lo había recordado por toda la emoción que tuvo durante la cita y ni hablar de los momentos durante la película. Así que cuando tiene aquel paquete entre sus manos no puede evitar emocionarse y si bien quisiera ser cuidadoso con el papel lo acaba desgarrando para así acabar topándose con una bufanda, parece que el ajeno sabe bien acerca de lo que le gusta. Sonríe mientras piensa que es una pena que están en plena primavera o mañana la llevaría en el cuello. Aunque luego se excusa mentalmente, aunque sea primavera suele haber frío en las mañanas.

No puede evitar ponérsela sintiendo que es bastante suave, aunque luego algo le llama la atención, tenía un aroma bastante particular y no tardo mucho en reconocerlo. No podía creer que el ajeno hiciera aquello, es decir, sabe que es normal en parte porque ha escuchado a alguno de sus compañeros comentar aquello pero que Silver acabará haciéndolo era más que perfecto. Ahora podría sentir que estaba ahí con él tan sólo poniéndose aquella bufanda que huele a su loción. Simplemente se siente encantado, y sigue sin creer aquel detalle. Al menos ahora sabe como devolver aquella muestra de coqueteo.

* * *

Pasa sus manos por su cabello, se sentía agotado en parte pero no podía evitar sentirse a la vez encantado con todo lo que paso en la tarde, al menos la paso bien pese a los primeros momentos donde no sabía ni que decir ni como actuar, ahora lo sabía y eso le ayudaría bastante para cuando tuvieran una futura cita la próxima semana durante la caída de las flores, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro aunque aquella desapareció al entrar a su habitación y toparse con Gold acostado sobre su cama leyendo una revista.

Por un momento creyó que el ajeno se iría a su casa, pero parece que ese no es el caso así que simplemente se fastidia, ni hablar que seguro ensucio su cama por andar con los zapatos sobre ella. Así que simplemente se sienta en la silla de su escritorio tratando de ignorarlo. Aunque es imposible en parte más cuando el ajeno deja la revista de lado para sentarse sobre la cama para empezar a con una serie de preguntas las cuales no veía la razón para responder. Después de todo el ajeno apenas le dio uno que otro consejo que funciono, los demás eran cosas no aptas para una cita.

Gold no podía ocultar su emoción y empezó a realizar varias preguntas hacía el ajeno ya que quería todos los detalles que seguramente serían cruciales más si quería su amigo quedarse a con aquel chico—. ¿Y hubo besos? —indaga emocionado mientras da ligeros brincos sobre la cama queriendo saber si el ajeno llego a primera base al menos y es que eso es importante para planear futuras citas. Es como un juego de béisbol el ajeno buscaba anotar una carrera y para lograrlo debería recorrer cada una de las bases.

No ve lo malo en admitir que, si hubo besos, cuatro para ser específicos. Dos del ajeno en su mejilla y otros que el proporciono en la frente del rubio—. Sí, aunque el tomo la iniciativa en parte a con eso, realmente fueron bastante adorables —dice, aunque luego frunce el ceño, ¿realmente le estaba diciendo eso a Gold considerando que es un idiota? Aunque realmente no tenía remedio ya que después de todo no puede evitar comentarlo porque la paso demasiado bien y sabe que de todos modos el ajeno acabará haciéndole el interrogatorio a más no poder.

Se sorprende, parece que, si llegaron a primera base, pero ahora debe verificar si no llegaron a segunda base. En parte lo duda, pero a la vez quiere comprobar aquello después de todo dicen por ahí que quienes son silenciosos son de lo peor cuando se trata de _eso—._ ¿Fuero a _otro_ lado después del parque? —pregunta no queriendo ser tan explicito después de todo sabe que el ajeno en parte no le dirá si va al punto. Es por ello por lo que hace énfasis en aquella palabra.

Silver sólo alza una ceja y no le da importancia a aquella obvia insinuación dentro de la pregunta—. Sí fuimos a un lugar bastante oscuro —responde para que se callará, aunque parece que logro todo lo contrario ya que el ajeno le vio con bastante emoción.

—¡Silver llego a tercera base! —indica emocionado—. ¡Bien hay que planear la segunda cita! Ya que llegaste a la tercera será más fácil, aunque no esperaba que llegarás a ella tan pronto… aunque dijiste que el tomo la iniciativa… Dios… parece que te llevaste el premio —comenta mientras Silver trata de no golpearlo ahí mismo.

—Bien, ahora ya puedes irte, y no, no prepararás la segunda cita, ya sé que haré a con él así que gracias —dice mientras le indica que salga de su habitación—; además deja de pensar en cosas extrañas, la temporada de beisbol empieza hasta verano —comenta aquello mientras nota la confusión del ajeno. Realmente no debió seguirle el juego porque parece que ahora no le creerá en cuanto a que no hicieron nada.


End file.
